Frances Salvatore/Season 1
Roxanne is first introduced in the flashbacks of Children of the Damned before we get a taste of her modern day story. It starts with her running from a pack of werewolves, which is most likely a Flashback to December 2d, she ends up by a road. She attempts to hitchhike for a while and then a man pulls over, introducing himself as Brady Cooper. He is a surprised a girl is willing to get into a car with him but Roxie explains that she is not a normal girl and compels him to drive her to Virginia, which is the first place that comes up in her mind. In Fool Me Once they are staying at a motel in Oakland. They have slept in the same bed and Brady has a wound on his neck that Roxanne heals by feeding him her blood before erasing his memory by compulsion. It's obvious Brady is attracted to Roxanne and wants to repeat the night in the morning but she tells him off and they get ready to keep going. He continues to express his sexual attraction as they drive which clearly pisses Roxie off. After a while she agrees to have sex with him in the car if he pulls over but once he turns off the car by the side of the road, she snaps his neck, drags his body over to the passenger seat and keeps driving herself. When Brady wakes up he is clearly confused and asks Roxie what she did to him. She bluntly explains that she killed him and that he's transitioning into becoming a vampire and that they need to find him some blood. Of course, he doesn't believe her at first but slowly the memories she erased from his mind earlier comes back to him and he agrees to complete the transition. Just outside of Mystic Falls Brady's car breaks down by the time of the party in the woods. Roxie and her newly turned vampire friend join it and find two humans to party with. They lure them further into the woods and feed, completing Brady's transition. However, while Roxie feeds under control she doesn't keep her eyes on him and Brady kills the girl he's feeding on, leaving another body to become an animal attack in the newspaper the next day. While Damon drowns his sorrows about Katherine in alcohol and College girls, Roxanne gets ready to visit her 'uncle' Zach. Without even entering the house, she soon realizes he isn't there by just using her vampire hearing. She finds out her brothers are in town though but decides to learn how they are doing before approaching so she stays in the shadows. Stefan seems to be doing well, hanging around a girl who Roxie at first thinks is Katherine. However, it's clear Damon isn't doing well and that it's about Katherine, who isn't there. So who is this look alike? She's determined to find out. Roxie explains to Brady about her brothers and their love interest over a century ago and he seems eager to meet them but Roxie wants to wait. After a while she stops using Brady's car and gets closer to the Salvatore Boarding House on foot, spying on Stefan with the Katherine look-alike and two blondes in the garage, later spotting two familiar faces also standing in the shadows. It turns out to be Frederick andBethanne; old vampires whom Roxie is certain was burned in Fell's Church in 1864. When the two vampires break into the Boarding House, catching her brothers off guard and attacking them, Roxie runs in to help, thus making her presence known. Damon avoids the subject of the vampires getting out of the tomb by focusing on Roxie who gets bombarded with questions, but she simply pours herself a glass of Damon's bourbon and says she's simple 'passing through' with a friend and tells her brothers that she isn't surprised to see them in trouble. After killing Bethanne, the Salvatores have made a dangerous new enemy and Stefan gets abducted. Roxie brings Brady to the Boarding House so he can meet her brothers. Damon immediately doesn't like him. Stefan has to leave though and Roxie and Brady are stuck with her oldest brother while the storm gets worse outside. When Stefan doesn't come back, they get worried and Damon takes them to a house that belongs to not Katherine, more commonly known as Elena. They can't get into the house where Stefan is held due to it belonging to a woman who is compelled not to let them in but Damon gets an idea and they all go to convince a man named Alaric to help them rescue Stefan. Alaric helps them get into the house and they easily find Stefan who is tied up in the basement. Elena takes him to the car while Damon, Alaric, Roxie and Brady distract the tomb vampires. They manage to kill them before Pearl and her daughter suddenly come back, which is the first time Roxanne and Anna see each other in a very long time, but the two don't exchange many words. It's assumed Roxie and Brady heads back to the Boarding House while Stefan says goodnight to Elena and Damon gets a drink at the bar with Alaric. When Damon comes home Roxie drags him into the parlor to show Stefan sitting on the floor, bloodbags spread across the room around him. Stefan takes a slow, rocky path back to his normal self and while Damon teases him and can't wait for him to stumble, Roxie tries to help him by toning down his bloodlust by drowning him in whiskey before the Founder's Kick-off Event in Under Control which results in him getting pretty drunk. At the event, Roxie is seen dancing with Brady and also bonding with Carol Lockwood as well as Liz Forbes who explains to Roxie how much her brother Damon has done for the town since he arrived. She later talks to Damon about it, saying she is impressed with how easily he's earned their trust. Stefan keeps struggling with his craving for blood and finds many bumps in his road to get better at the event and when he gets back home, Damon keeps teasing him. Roxie tries to make him realize it's a bad idea, but with Stefan in such an unstable state she doesn't dare force him to anything and he ends up drinking human blood despite Roxie's efforts to convince him not to. She's disappointed and knows this is only going to lead down a darker path and he will become unhappy with himself. Fast forward a week and Stefan has put himself and other vampires in town in a dangerous position by stealing blood bags from the hospital. He lies to his sibling about it but Damon and Roxie catches him redhanded in the basement but he claims to have it under control. However, Roxie still believes that he is lying. She expresses her worry in a conversation with Brady who wants to leave town to travel and do something more fun, but Roxie wants to stay to make sure Stefan can handle is newfound lust for human blood but promises they can leave soon. Roxie takes Brady as her date to the Founder's Day Gala, which causes people to talk about their supposed age difference behind their backs. They don't seem to care though and their attention is drawn elsewhere when Damon tells Roxie he told Elena about Stefan drinking human blood. Stefan doesn't show up to escort Elena and while Damon acts as a stand-in, Roxie and Brady go through the house to find him. Stefan is nowhere to be found and Roxie assumes he's gone back home until they suddenly hear screams from outside. They get Damon quickly and head out, finding Stefan feeding on Amber Bradley. The save her and quickly erase her memory of what she had just been though. With a plan in mind, the two siblings ask Elena to go see Stefan again, knowing he will trust her. When doing so she injects him with vervain and, with the help of Damon, she puts him in the basement to detox while Roxie wanders around the parlor in frustration. While Stefan is locked up Roxie is angry with Damon for letting their brother slip into his bloodlust but Elena makes clear it's her fault and Roxie builds up a dislike towards the doppelganger. When Damon leaves to meet Alaric, Roxie goes with him despite his reluctance, because she doesn't trust the two with each other as they both have tried to kill the other before. Roxie, Damon and Alaric find their destination where a vampire lives, who knows John. The three try to gain the vampire boy's trust when John suddenly calls him and Alaric drives a stake through his heart. Roxie gets a brief explanation what this errand is all about; Isobel and some old mystery device. When the conversation takes a turn to lost love interests, Roxie rolls her eyes and leaves. She bumps into Anna and they decide to catch up. They talk abut old times before the subjects changes to Jeremy Gilbert who Anna seems to have caught a liking to. After a while Anna say she has to go home before her mother gets worries. Roxie tells her to send Pearl her regards. In the season finale Roxie and Brady come with Damon to bother Stefan at the Founder's Day Parade. After the parade, Brady confronts Roxie about her not being around him as much as if she's avoiding him. He also feels like she's avoiding the promise she made to leave town when Stefan was feeling better. She tells him that it's nothing but Brady also expresses dislike over feeling like her minion vampire. She kisses his cheek and tells him he is more than a minion; he is her best friend. After seeing Anna and finding out about the tomb-vampires' planned attack Damon goes to find Roxie and Brady after he's told Alaric. They follow him when he goes to see John Gilbert but are surprised when he turns on the device and it works. All three of them collapse to the floor and John injects them with vervain. More vampires are being dragged down into the Gilbert building basement, along with Anna who grabs John's leg and he stops to stake her right in front of Roxie's eyes. She tears up and grabs Brady's hand as the basement is set on fire.Certain they're all going to die in the fire that keeps getting closer to them, Roxie apologizes for every bad word she has ever said to Damon, despite still meaning most of those words, and then curls up next to Brady. However, to their surprise, Stefan hasn't been captured and killed and he comes in to rescue them but he only has time to take Damon and Roxie out before Bonnie's spell stops working which, to Roxie's devastation, leaves Brady inside to die. Once they get out she's supported by Stefan and Elena as the vervain makes her too weak to stand and she cries against Stefan's shoulder. Later, Elena mentions to Stefan that she believes Roxie went home and there's a scene with her pouring herself a glass of Damon's bourbon at the Salvatore Boarding House.